


But You Won't.

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, F/M, Poetry, Smoking, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte





	But You Won't.

She sits on the ledge and sings Madonna  
bottle in hand, needles in lap.  
She watches cars underneath the building  
and considers what it would be like to leap.  
You sit on your car and sing Marina  
and your voice is hazy with licorice daisies.  
You pluck full bloom, and she’s still so dizzy  
so you both fall down and scrape your knees.  
You’ll have no lusus to kiss it better  
She has no mother to stitch her together.  
Alcoholic lipstick she keeps in her drawers  
you comb through for drugs and condoms.

You’re lost like a boy in the woods  
listening for the sound of the waves.  
That’s the only way you know how to get home  
with your ears alert and alive,  
lungs fresh and unmarked.

She pulls you apart.

Candy cigarettes stuffed in your jean pockets  
and the seams are close to tearing  
Knives are for pumpkins, not necks;  
she grows weapons by the fistful,  
spines turn to slime on your bed with a handjob.

Messy and sloppy charisma  
you share between stutters -  
she could show you magic again  
she could make you happy again  
she could take the bottle away  
she could stay.


End file.
